The Five Days He Loved Her
by hybridbpv
Summary: One-shot smut. Clintasha/BlackHawk. *WARNING* coarse language, sexual situations and BDSM. A spin-off of "Hunting Grounds". Please review/favourite/follow! COMPLETED (18/02/13) xx


The five days, he loved her. But she wasn't able to love him back.

The first day he loved her, it was hard enough. He made her watch him touch himself, her legs were tied, spread on the sheets and her hands above her head. His hand stroking and pumping his hard cock ever so slowly. Oh, the things that she would do to him, to taste him and lick him and hold him in her throat. She pulled on the bonds and she was so wet just thinking about it. His touch would set her free. He released himself and sprayed his passion all over his hand. Looking at Natasha like that was too much. Natasha begged for him to let her taste him, to taste his love. But he only gave her a peck on the lips before going to shower and cleaning himself.

* * *

The second day he loved her, he touched her. He tied her hands, but not her legs this time, and poured hot massage oil all over her back. His strong hands squeezing and groping and loving her. His hot skin against her smoothness, relaxing and calming her completely. She was in seventh heaven and humming with pleasure when he pulled her into the bath. Candles and petals and bubbles lathered on the surface of the water. And he kept her hands tied while he swept her up and stepped into the bath so his erection dug into her hip and lower back. He had never been so romantic, and Tasha had no idea she would melt like this, but by the end of it all, she was a puddle he was holding so dearly and tightly. She closed her eyes and let the feelings consume her. His hands circled around her waist, his nose next to her ear and his cock at her hip. The subtle heat from the candles and the warm water soothing her aching muscles. So she fell sound asleep in his arms and he held her like a precious flower. And he took care of her, drying her hair and dressing her and tucking her into bed.

* * *

The third day he loved her, and he took her to the supermarket. As they walked along the aisles, Natasha pushed the cart full of rice and cheese and cereal and pasta and all the good stuff whilst Clint followed tightly behind her. And as usual, men gave her looks. Natasha knew what she did to them, but with Clint by her side, she was careful not to give any mixed signals. Natasha always felt that for one reason or another they would make a pass at her, even with Clint around. But not this time. Perhaps it was the look on Clint's face, his protective, you-touch-her-you-die look that scared them off. Or perhaps it was the way he was following her, matching her every step. And Clint insisted he'd pay for the bloody groceries, it was as long as his leg, but he rolled it up and stuffed bills in the cashier's hands. She was looking flushed, perhaps she was embarrassed about the looks Clint gave Natasha. Or maybe she was just enjoying what she saw. And at the end of the day, when all the groceries had been taken care of, Clint resumed his torture. She wasn't bound this time. But she was blindfolded. He laid her down on the bed. Her nipples puckered at the sudden chill he brought to her. A spoon of whipped cream on her breast and one in her mouth. Natasha moaned as Clint started licking the cream off her skin, and his tongue wiggled and twisted on her nipples, sucking and grazing her with his teeth. And he put himself inside of her in the shower, while Natasha washed herself, he plunged into her. And there was nothing more important than the feeling in her core, the blissful tingle deep in her stomach. But Clint didn't allow that release. Natasha growled when he pull out of her, but she kneeled before him and took him in her mouth. And he let her taste him, that was the best she got.

* * *

The fourth day he loved her, he whipped out one of her favourites. Vibrating bullet. He lubed her up and slid it in her tight ass. It stayed quietly in her ass while Clint bent her over his knees and spanked her. Her precious, smooth white skin slowly blooming and showing her velvet undertone. With every stroke the bullet plunged deeper into her, and she almost couldn't take the friction. This went on for forever. Until Natasha swore that her ass was on fire, Clint didn't stop. When he did, she begged him not to. But he had other plans on his mind. He sat her down on his lap, grinding her slit against his toned thigh and letting her wetness trail along his skin. She brought her hands to his shoulders as she braced him for support. Then he slipped himself into her effortlessly, his cock pulsing from the little show she put on, with every beat of his heart, he became harder and harder until he couldn't control himself and thrust into her like a wild animal. The lust racing through his veins to his balls as they tightened and released himself, spurting his love right into her gut. Natasha was needy and begging with her small, hoarse voice but Clint insisted that she waited one more day. But she wiggled around, trashing about until finally, Clint gave her the most bone-chilling, threatening look she had ever seen on him. His eyes were cool and his face was relaxed but there was something so… menacing about the look. So Natasha calmed herself down and let him tuck her into bed and drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

The fifth day he loved her, he was cruel and relentless and almost inhuman. She woke up with the plug still firm in her ass but _vibrating._ He planned on torturing her from the first light of day. Natasha rolled onto her side but was restrained. Oh. Her hands and feet were tied, spread-eagle onto the bed as Clint stalked her with his eyes. He traced her every curve while the bullet buzzed in her ass, and she was getting wetter and needier by the second. As if that wasn't enough, his mouth joined her wetness, licking eagerly and sucking gently on her clit. She moaned and yanked hard on the ropes but that only got her a hard whack on her inner-thighs. And just to push her over the top, he added nipple clamps into the painful equation. And he knelt in front of her and started his merciless pounding. He thrust into her, hard, and fast and deep, and it was so painful to Natasha but it felt so _damned good_. She was begging and begging and begging and she had tears in her eyes but he just wouldn't stop. So Natasha tried her hardest to keep everything in. She tried her hardest to make him come, squeezing herself on his cock so her muscles clamped onto his length and milked him of all his passion. He collapsed onto her upon giving her all his strength and looked deeply in her eyes and _smiled_. He was so proud of his girl for holding on and begging for him so beautifully and rewarded her with a deep, wet kiss. He untied her and reached for the bullet in her ass, but she touched his hand gently as a sign of resistance. That was at noon.

They ate, Tasha sitting on her lap and Clint literally spoon-feeding her. They rocked gently against each other until they finished their lunch. Clint swore those were the best sandwiches she had ever made for him, and for once his macaroni didn't taste all that bad. For the rest of the day, they lazed on the bed with their hands around each other. Silently, Natasha begged him for her release with her big, beautiful eyes, but every time he just shook his head. He didn't realise that she dosed off. The silence of the room dawdled over them as she drifted off in his arms. The rise and fall of her ample breasts hushed him and he stared at her. He loved looking at her in her sleep. Her peaceful, relaxed face, always with a small smile. Her sex was still dripping with her desire and taunting him to taste her. So he did. Ever so gently, he put his mouth on her slit and lapped up all her nectar. And her body had responded. Her lips parted and the heaving of her chest quickened, her hips gyrating slowly as she arched herself into her mouth. Clint slid his index finger into her, with his thumb brushing her clit and his mouth placing gentle kisses on her belly. As he picked up the pace, she woke from his short slumber and smiled. Her hands brushed through his hair and pressed him into her harder.

Then she rose and leaned her back onto the wall behind her. Clint crawled up to her and kissed her. It was her time to love him. She flipped him in one clean movement and mounted him. The plug in her ass and his cock in her drenched pussy, she rose and fell, and rose, and fell. He reached up to pinch her nipples before savouring their texture with his mouth. He granted her release and immediately she sang to him. This song of moans and inaudible grunts and the sounds of her passion. This was their song. Her pussy pulsed and clenched and throbbed against his hard, unyielding cock and she screamed as she came for him.

Natasha woke up with her head on his chest and her face plastered with a blissful smile. "Thanks, Clint."

"Clint?" He smiled back as he smoothened her hair as she pressed her cheek on his shoulder once more.

"Sir." Natasha beamed. "You are the master of my heart."

* * *

Writing this was so much fun! The things I would do if I had a man like Clint... Hope you enjoyed this "section" of _Hunting Grounds_ please go check it out if you liked this! Please help me by leaving a review/favourite. (: xx


End file.
